The Hunger Games Peeta's POV
by Katy.J
Summary: Esta é a minha versão do The Hunger Games na versão do Peeta. O que será que ele sentiu? Tudo, o que ele pensou e viveu no primeiro livro. : leiam e deixem review.


**Aye, primeiro de tudo queria dizer que todos nada me pertence, nem personagens, nem locais, nem os sitios e muito menos o Peeta :( bem, continuando esta é a minha versão do The Hunger Games na perspectiva de Peeta. Se gostarem deixem review se não gostarem deixem review, eu agradeço todo o tipo de críticas. Obrigada :)**

* * *

**Cap 1.**

Olho para a janela e o dia não está muito agradável e tenho o pressentimento que o meu dia também não o vai ser.

Ouço alguém bater à porta e de seguida vejo o meu pai a entrar no meu quarto e a chamar-me para o pequeno-almoço – É melhor vires tomar o pequeno-almoço, a tua mãe já está aos gritos com toda a gente por tu ainda não estares na mesa.

O meu pai também não parece estar muito feliz e acho que a maioria do Distrito também não está. Hoje é o dia da ceifa, o dia onde um rapaz e uma rapariga que eu conheço vão ser levados para a morte. Não quero nem me permito pensar em possibilidades e por isso antes de mais discussão vou para a mesa e como sem reclamar.

Não tenho muita fome por isso como apenas um pão e levanto-me da mesa dirigindo-me para o meu quarto. O meu estômago não está satisfeito mas não consigo comer mais, sinto-me como se estivesse de luto

Apesar de nunca o ter dito a ninguém sinto-me revoltado contra o Capitol, são eles os responsáveis pelos Jogos da Fome, onde todos os anos 23 de 24 tributos (adolescentes entre os 12 e os 18 anos) matam-se uns aos outros só para divertir os cidadãos do Capitol.

A minha mãe entra no quarto e coloca um fato em cima da minha cama e avisa-me para estar pronto a horas, antes de sair para a ceifa.

A presença na ceifa é obrigatória, só quem está no leito da morte é que obviamente não vai, e nesse caso os Soldados da Paz vão confirmar se é mesmo verdade.

Decido parar de pensar na ceifa por umas horas e vou buscar uma caixa onde guardo todos os desenhos que faço desde pequeno. A arte sempre foi uma forma de expressão para mim, apesar de que eu também sou bom com as palavras.

Vejo um retrato que fizeram de mim na escola preparatória e não resisto a dar uma gargalhada, pois pareço um elefante com as orelhas muito pequenas e o nariz muito grande. Pouca coisa vejo em comum com o que sou.

Chamo-me Peeta Mellark e sou filho do padeiro do Distrito 12, tenho 16 anos e não tenho o aspecto comum de quem vive neste distrito, pelo menos no que toca à parte do Jazigo. Sou loiro e tenho olhos verdes que "roubei" ao meu pai e vivo na zona menos pobre da cidade, o que não quer dizer que seja menos pobre, apenas tenho a vantagem de ter sempre comida na mesa, ao contrário de quem vive no Jazigo, pois o meu pai tem a padaria.

Infelizmente nós não podemos comer o pão fresco que fazemos na padaria, nem mesmo os bolos caros que eu faço pois são demasiado caros para nós, e por isso comemos o pão que sobra ou os restos que ficam.

No meio da caixa vejo um retrato, que eu fiz, da rapariga que eu gosto desde os 5 anos. Chama-se Katniss Everdeen e mora no Jazigo, reparei nela desde que a vi pela primeira vez, sonho com ela quase todas as noites e ela nem sabe que eu existo.

Se calhar estou a ser demasiado pessimista, afinal eu já a ajudei uma vez, mas provavelmente ela já não se lembra…

_Enquanto o bolo que tinha acabado de terminar estava no forno a coser decidi dar uma olhadela na janela. O tempo parecia-me horrível, chovia bastante e parecia-me ver as coisas a abanar com o vento. Ouvi a minha mãe gritar com alguém lá fora e pensei que fosse o meu irmão mais velho que tivesse feito asneira com o pão, mas quando me coloco atrás da minha mãe vejo que ela está a expulsar Katniss do caixote do lixo, onde provavelmente só procura algo que possa comer. _

_A sua cara está assustadora, ela está pálida, coberta de olheiras e sobretudo muito magra. O seu cabelo preto fá-la parecer ainda mais branca e a chuva não me parece estar a ajudar em nada. O seu cansaço é notório e sem resistir ela vai embora a cambalear. A minha mãe volta a entrar na loja, mas eu reparo que Katniss se senta num canto ao pé do porco incapaz de continuar._

_Dirijo-me rapidamente à padaria e coloco o forno, onde os pães costumam coser, no máximo e segundos depois eles já parecem suficiente queimados para se poderem deitar fora. Ouço a minha mãe a começar a gritar e tiro rapidamente dois grandes pães do forno. Ela chega-se rapidamente a mim e começa a gritar – INCOMPETENTE! – Vejo a sua mão levantar-se e sem ter tempo para me desviar sinto-a ir contra a minha cara, começo a correr rapidamente e saio da padaria enquanto ela vinha atrás de mim e gritava: - Vá, dá isso ao porco, criatura estúpida! Porque não? Ninguém decente vai comprar pão queimado._

_Comecei a tirar os pedaços de pão que estavam queimados e atirei-os para a gamela, ignorando a minha mãe, quando ouvi a campainha da padaria tocar permiti-me relaxar pois a minha mãe já tinha entrado de novo na padaria. De qualquer forma evitei o olhar de Katniss para prevenir e quando tinha acabado de verificar mais uma vez que a costa estava livre atirei um pão de cada vez para ela enquanto olhava para o porco, depois fui pela lama até à padaria e sem querer a porta fechou-se com demasiada força. Mais problemas_ …

Voltei ao presente apenas quando o meu irmão mais velho entrou pelo quarto e se sentou no pequeno sofá de tecido rasca que tenho no quarto…

- Ei míudo, boa sorte! – disse antes de se levantar e voltar a sair.

Vindo dele só o esforço de se ter sentado e levantado para me dar «boa sorte» já era um grande avanço, de seguida o meu pai trouxe-me algumas bolachas que a minha mãe não nos deixava comer por serem demasiado caras. Pousou as na mesa, e com um sorriso saiu do quarto sem dizer nada.

* * *

**Pronto, aqui está. O que acham? Próximo capítulo em breve...**


End file.
